Jealousy
by HalleLovett
Summary: A story of love and passion, and well.... jealousy. What happens when Sweeney Todd doesnt like Toby being around Mrs. Lovett? Read and find out! Plz Review.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy: A story of love, passion and desire.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sweeney todd stuff

* * *

It was in the middle of the day and it all started after Mr. Sweeney Todd had killed Signor Adolfo Pirelli. "So um, wot we gonna do about the boy then?" Mrs. Lovett asked referring to Toby downstairs, she asked Mr. Todd.

"Send him up" he responded, cleaning Pirelli's blood from his razor. Mrs. Lovett looked at him and said "Now Mr. T., he's a simple thing, 'e wont go hurtin enybody" she said. "Send him up" he said with more authority to his voice. "Mr. T, I promise you he's simple, besides ive been lookin' for a lad to 'elp me in the shop." She begged him. "Alright" Sweeney said walking away to the window. "Course, we gotta 'ave to stock up on more gin, the boy drinks like a sailor."

As Sweeney Todd looked out the window, he saw Judge Turpin and the Beadle coming towards his shop. This was his one chance to get to the judge. "Get out" he said to her as he was looking around wildly, wondering what to do. He saw that she was still there "Get out!" he yelled. She obeyed this time and walked down the stairs. "Wonder whats got 'is knickers ina bunch, all because of that bloody ol' judge."

She cheered herself up before she got in the shop to see Toby. Toby was still eating his pie. "Ello love, would you care for a tot of gin, or maybe another pie?" Toby shook his head rapidly as he was finishing eating the first pie. He swallowed and started eating the next pie like an animal. Mrs. Lovett sat down across from him. She chuckled as she watched him eat. "My, my, my how could you eat those, they are entirely the worst pies in London."

"Mum, I havent hardly eaten anything in weeks." Toby responded. Mrs. Lovett looked at him in shock. "Dear, you gotta be kidding me! Didn't Signor Pirelli feed you anything?" Toby shook his head and said "Not hardly, for meals, he would eat first and whatever was leftover I would eat, which was hardly nothing. But most of the time I would get nothing because of his punishments." Toby went back to eating.

"Well 'ow in the bloody hell did you end up with such a horrible man?" she said. "He got me from the workhouse, that's the only thing I can actually thank him for. Mum, you have no idea what goes on in the workhouse, peope get beaten and raped each day, the food is always cold and it consists of a daily mush. I cant go back there now that Pirelli's gone, I'll be killed!" He started to freak out. Mrs. Lovett ran over to him and held him in her arms.

"Hush love, hush. Don't worry ye aint goin back to workhouse nor Pirelli…. Terrible man, 'ow could he just leave you here?" she ruffled his hair. Toby had thought Pirelli left him at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, but what he secretly didn't know was that he was upstairs dead in Mr. Todd's trunk. "I promise not to let nothing 'appen to ya" she said. Toby looked at her and said "Really? Oh wow thanks mum!" he grinned, and she smiled back. "I promise to be real good, and maybe I could even help ya in yer shop mum!" he said. "Oh Toby that would be wonderful love." She patted his head and got him a glass of gin.

Promise him she did, she always took care of Toby, but what she didn't know was that Toby would cause conflict between she and Sweeney Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning and Mrs. Lovett had just woken up. She got out of her nightgown and got into her corset and dress. After than she put her stockings over her pale, but toned legs, then she tied her boots. She looked in the mirror and found an eccentric beauty.

She however thought she was average looking but oh so much more than that. She was pale, with brownish auburn hair. She had a slim petite body which she wore a corset over, even though she didn't need one But one thing that made her sad was Mr. Todd. She was friends with him long ago before he was banished, but their relationship changed ever since he lost Lucy, he was so empty. She always found herself fawning over him, but he never noticed a dang thing.

No matter how hard she tried to make herself beautiful, he never noticed. Oh well, maybe it she just wasn't attractive to him. A tiny tear formed and fell down her face. She wiped it and cheered herself up before the shop opened. Another day, another pie, was one of her mottos.

She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen shop. She found Toby drinking a glass of gin. "Toby love, you really shouldn't be drinkin that, bad for children yer age. She took the glass from him. "And early in the mornin' too, tsk tsk tsk." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Aw come on mum, just a bit more." he pleaded. "No love, not this morn." she emptied the glass into the sink. "Alrigh mum" he said obeying her. "Good" she responded. "Toby, be a good lad and flip the sign while I go and bring Mr. T. 'is breakfast." "Sure thing mum!" He did as he was told. "Such a good lad" she said to herself. "She walked up to Sweeney's shop and said "ello love, just brought you some breakfast." she smiled. He was in his barber chair, cleaning his "friend".

"Mrs. Lovett do you know what today is?" He said without looking at her. "Um, no love I don't" she smiled nervously. "I will have you know that it's the me and Lucy's anniversary." He looked at her and glared "So will you please leave me for the rest of the day to mourn." He went back to cleaning his razor. "Oh, um… sure love if that's wot ya really want." she sat the tray down on the vanity and walked out the door.

"Curse that man! All 'e does is think about 'is pretty little Lucy. Whats she got that I aint got? Like always 'e doesn't notice ANYTHING 'bout me!" she cursed and walked into her shop. Toby automatically saw she was all aggravated. "Mum! Wos wrong mum?" "Oh nothings wrongs love, just got me finger caught in the doorway of Mr. T's shop." she lied. "Do ya want me to get ya anything?" he asked.

"No love, quite alright, you've been a huge help to me already, besides its already healing quickly." she smiled and ruffled his hair.

All day Mr. Todd sat up in his room, he didn't even touch the breakfast Mrs. Lovett gave him. Just sitting in his chair thinking about revenge, thinking about Lucy, oh how he missed her. Her perfect figure, silky, blonde hair, he always thought about her, and it was tearing him apart. He needed a drink, immediately.

He walked down the steps and into the shop. Mrs. Lovett was cleaning the dishes after another day's work. She looked tired but Sweeney obviously didn't care. He got a glass out and filled it with gin. He gulped it down and sat in a booth. Mrs. Lovett obviously got the memo about not bothering him. Toby was helping her and also eating a pie. Todd smirked, the boy obviously had no idea of what was in those blasted pies. "Mum, might I say you look very beautiful today." he smiled at her. "Oh, why thank you Toby, such a sweet lad you are." she smiled back at him.

Mr. Todd looked at her and his mouth kind of dropped a tiny bit. She was wearing a black dress with a black corset that shaped her body well and was very appealing. Her hair was in an up-do and curly which shaped her face nicely. Her beautiful brown eyes were shining with delight. He had to admit it, she did look very nice.

"And your dress is just lovely mum" Mrs. Lovett was blushing as Toby went on. Sweeney Todd couldn't bear listening about this, he was supposed to love Lucy, he wasn't supposed to be attracted to anyone else, but her He turned his head away from her, and finished drinking his gin. Out of anger, he "accidentally" dropped his glass on the floor.

Mrs. Lovett didn't see him "drop" it but she sure the sound of breaking glass. "Oh. Mr. T! Ya went and broke yer glass!"she said. "Well… Toby I guess you can go get the broom and dustpan." she put her hands on her hips as Toby walked out the room. "You clean it up" he glared at her. "S'cuse me?" she looked at him.

"You heard me Mrs. Lovett, clean up this mess." He walked over to her. "I should think not, Mr. T" she said back. "Im in the middle of the dishes." Without a warning he slammed her against the wall. "Mrs. Lovett, let me make myself clear, you do the cooking, the cleaning, you make the pies. So, Mrs. Lovett, I don't think it would be wise to upset me. So why don't you do us all a favor and clean it yourself." he said through clenched teeth. Mrs. Lovett was shocked at what he did. He never slammed her like that nor spoke to her like that. She was breathing heavily.

Toby walked back in. "Mum, you alright? You look like you are about to pass out." Toby said with concern. "Not to worry love, im alrigh'" she forced a smile. Toby handed her the broom and dustpan, she could feel Todd's eyes on her watching like a hawk. She bent down to pick up the mess after sweeping. One thing Mr. Todd couldn't help himself from looking was the top of her dress. It was well… rather low.

He had to stop looking at her he stormed out of the room and up to his. How could this happen?? He thought and thought. He always secretly thought she was pretty, but he never was so attracted to her until today. This was being unfaithful to Lucy, what would she think? And Toby! The little brat flirting with her, how dare he! He had to stop thinking about her. He laid down to got to sleep, but all he thought about was Nellie Lovett.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe what had just happened. He had never treated her like that. What in the world was his bloody problem? She was so frustrated yet sad. He only thinks of me as his maid and nothing else, she thought. She cried softly as she finished the dishes. After the shop was clean, she went to her bedroom. Without even changing into her night clothes, she took off her boots and stockings and hopped into bed.

Sweeney lay wide awake upstairs, he could hear her snoring lightly downstairs. "That damned woman!" He said loudly enough to make sure she could hear. "She's driving me crazy… stupid, silly, woman." he cursed. He turned in his bed. "Why the bloody hell am I thinking about her? Im supposed to only think about Lucy." Mr. Todd, lay awake all night thinking about his problem.

Mrs. Lovett woke up the next day. She was still tired from doing the dishes late. Once again, she got up, changed her clothes, and went up to bring Mr. Todd his breakfast. Another day, she thought as she walked up the stairs.

She opened the door, and once again found Sweeney sitting in his barber chair. "'ere ya go love, brought ya some breakfast." she said less enthusiastically than usual. Sweeney Todd said nothing to her, just kept cleaning his razor. "Oh, well… tell me if ye need anything love." she forced a meek smile and walked out of the room.

"Here we go again, another day another morning. "Toby flip the sign, we've got customers awaitin'" she wiped the counter with a rag. "Yes mum" he smiled. Her first customer walked in. He was a big, heavy man about in his late forties.

"Good morning madam. I am to require one of your so called "delicious" pies, everyone has been talking about." he said to her. "Course love, take a seat I'll be right wit' yeh" she walked to the cabinet getting a plate. "Would you like a nice tot o' gin to go along with yer pie sir?" she handed him his pie.

"Yes please" he said eying the top of her dress. Just as a Mrs. Lovett went to fetch a bottle of gin, Sweeney Todd walked into her shop. He sat down in the booth next to the chubby man. Mrs. Lovett came back with a bottle of gin. Her heart dropped when she saw Mr. Todd. She didn't really want to speak to him after what happened last night.

"Mrs. Lovett, a glass of gin" he said. "One minute love, after im tending to me customer right here. She started to walk over to the man. "Mrs. Lovett… Now" Todd ordered. Mrs. Lovett didn't want to make him upset like last time. "One minute love, my apologies." she grimly smiled to the chubby man. "Oh, not at all Mrs. Lovett, take your sweet time." the chubby man smiled at her.

She walked over to Todd and poured him a glass, not even daring to look at him. She could feel that he was glaring at her. He had one of those looks that could kill. She walked quickly away after she finished with Mr. Todd, and went over to her customer.

"Sorry 'bout the interruption love." she poured the man a glass of gin finally. She looked up to find he was smiling at her. "Pardon, my indulgence sir, but may I ask what are you smiling at. "Oh, Mrs. Lovett, I am terribly sorry. Forgive my manners, but its not everyday that I find a baker such as lovely as yourself." he grinned.

Sweeney Todd was appauled by this. Here we go again he thought to hiself. "Oh, Mister -uh?" "Smith" he corrected. "Mr. Smith, how dare you go making me blush." she chuckled. Sweeney was outraged, she was liking this?? "Well, its true. Such a beautiful, young woman such as yourself must be married, right? He asked.

"Actually no, sir." she continued blushing. Mr. Smith grew wide-eyed. "Your certainly not serious, are you madam? I would have thought every man in London, would be coming up to your doorstep everyday asking for your hand in marriage!" he chuckled. Sweeneys grip around his glass grew tighter as his knuckles grew white. "Oh, look you've got me all flustered. Thas very kind of you sir, well its not everyday that I get a compliment such as that one" she smiled.

"No problem at all madam, my apologies for making you embarrassed" he laughed a big hearty laugh. "Well, sometime today would you care if took you on a stroll through the park?" "Well, that would be nice, I got a lot of work around the shop to do, but that would be nice." she smiled.

"Well, then Mrs. Lovett. You'll sure see me around sometime this week for another one of these delicious, pies." he smiled her. "Ha, sure thing love, enjoy your pie, while I go down to the bake house to fetch more pies." she walked out the door.

Sweeney Todd couldn't believe that, a beautiful person such as Mrs. Lovett, could even talk to someone as grotesque and fat as Mr. Smith. He growled low that way Mr. Smith couldn't hear him. After Mr. Smith was done with his gin and pie. He got up and left a fairly large amount of money, that was worth for about thirty pies. Obviously he liked Mrs. Lovett a lot and that made Sweeney's heart ache out of jealousy.

As Mr. Smith walked out of the door, Sweeney had an idea.

"Mr. Smith wait!" he called out. Mr. Smith stopped and knitted his eyebrows. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked. "Mr. Smith I have a barber establishment upstairs, and I would like to offer you one of the closest shavings you'll ever know" he smirked. Mr. Smith thought. "Hmmm… well, if im going to be out and about with, that delectable, little pie angel, then yes. I would most certainly require a shave." he smiled at Todd. "Well sir, then lets go." he followed Sweeney up to the shop.

Mr. Smith sat down, as Sweeney drapped the apron over Mr. Smith. "So what can I do today for you sir?" he asked. "How bout a shave and a nice French cologne." Mr. Smith said. "Sir, I promise you that I will give you the closest shave you will ever know" "Yes, yes, just get on with it." Sweeney hand gripped the razor tight. How dare he order him? Sweeney relaxed and started to lather him up. "Mr. Todd is it?" Todd nodded.

"Yes, im hoping this will all work out well, I want to look excellent for Mrs. Nellie Lovett. Sweeney clenched his teeth and started to sharpen his razor.

"Did you see the way she looked today. Simply delectable, I tell you, simply delectably. Her cherry lips, big brown eyes, that mass of curly hair. Shes just like a porcelain doll." He went on and on. "Did you see that low dress? You don't see many women in London that wear dresses like that." he smirked. "Oh, the things Im going to do to her when we go on that stroll in the park."

Sweeney couldn't take it anymore, his jealousy was out of control. Before Mr. Smith could stop him, Sweeney tied both of his hands to the barber chair. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he yelled. "So, you like to think dirty about women do you?" he raised his razor. "No, no, uh I!" "Forget it, well I told you I would give you the closest shave you will ever know."

With that, Sweeney slashed Mr. Smith's throat and watched all the blood come out. Mr. Smith gurgled and took one more look at him and died. Sweeney stepped on the foot pedal and watched Smith fall down the chute. He felt so good every time he killed someone. Mr. Smith would be in Mrs. Lovett's next serving of meat pies. Sweeney Todd grinned with an evil smile at that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG so long so long. Ive been busy with my "Competition" story for Sweeney Todd. Feel free to read if you get the chance. Schoolwork and social life has gotten in the way too. Anyways heres chapter 4!

* * *

Mr. Todd smirked as he cleaned the blood off of his razor.

"Wont be seeing the likes of him around." he chuckled.

Suddenly, heard a shrill scream from below. A few seconds later he heard light footsteps coming up the steps. Mrs. Lovett burst through the door, her face was as red as ever.

"Mr. Todd!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Lovett" he responded calmly.

"Mr. Todd how could you! Killing a man who done you no harm!" she cried.

"What's done is done Mrs. Lovett." he walked away to the window, a dark glint in his eyes.

"Why did you do it Mr. Todd? Why?"

Sweeney said nothing.

"What could he have possible done for you to kill him?" She was almost screaming. "Mr. T?" she asked, but he still said nothing, silent as the grave. "Ya know, I don't understand what's wrong with yeh these days! I know yer on the verge for revenge but, _this_ is where I draw the line." she grabbed his arm.

He suddenly turned to her and grabbed her wrist. He backed her into the wall, then he drew out his razor.

"Oh _is it_ now?" he held it up to her neck. She had a fearful look in her eyes.

"If only you knew Mrs. Lovett." he growled.

"Knew what?" she said in almost a whisper.

"These men, Mrs. Lovett, don't you see how they look at you? I see men come into your shop everyday, I see them. These _worthless_ pigs. They hunger for such innocence." he stared her right in the eyes. Mrs. Lovett looked at him like he was crazy.

"W-what are you saying Mr. T?" He looked at her but then turned away quickly.

He _wanted_ to hurt her so badly, but he _couldn't_. Why did he want to hurt her?

"Mr. Todd…?" Mrs. Lovett crept slowly toward him.

"Get out…" he said darkly not even looking at her. "Are you alright?" she asked him. "Get out!" he yelled. Mrs. Lovett was so scared she ran out the door.

Sweeney almost felt bad for yelling at her, but then again he didn't care.

He didn't want her around right now. He needed to gather his thoughts and clear his mind.

_What was with him lately?_ He was acting strange. Mrs. Lovett and Toby could definitely tell from the looks of it.

All he had been thinking about was _Mrs. Lovett_. Every time she would come up to serve him his meals, he never said a mere "thank you" and she left in silence. An image of her pale, beautiful face would burn his mind.

_She is not beautiful, she's repulsive!_ He thought. Sweeney sat there and then went to sleep, though it was daytime.

He had horrible dreams.

He dreamt of him and Lucy's wedding day. She was so beautiful, her yellow hair shone in the light and her eyes glimmered with happiness. She smiled so happily at him.

The priest said: "Do you, ma'm, take this man to be your husband?" the plump man asked.

"I do" Lucy said. The priest turned to Sweeney "Do you, sir, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do" Sweeney said.

"You make kiss your bride" the priest finally said.

Sweeney closed his eyes and kissed his wonderful Lucy. It was a long passionate kiss filled with love.

When he opened his eyes, the woman he kissed _wasn't_ Lucy. There stood a thin, pale woman with wild, curly, auburn hair. In other words, _Mrs. Lovett_.

Sweeney dropped his mouth in shock and backed away. "Wonderful isn't it love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, and smiled. She closed her eyes and made her way to him for another kiss.

Sweeney awoke. "No!" he shouted.

His face cold with sweat.

_What had this woman done to his life?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a short chappie. I havent updated in so long. I need to gather my thoughts of whats gonna happen next. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, well, Sweeney is having mixed feelings isnt he? Reviews are loverly. Thanks dearies!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 posted up!! Guess what its October!!! Who's excited for Halloween???! I AM!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd woke up next morning, tired from a restless night of hardly any sleep. He rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. He was still thinking about the dream he had last night.

Why did he have that dream? It just seemed all vague to him. He got up from the chair (he fell asleep there), and stretched. It must have been past breakfast time, but Mrs. Lovett seemed to forgot to bring him his breakfast.

_"Daft woman"_, he cursed. Instead, over by the door was a small piece of parchment paper folded in half. Sweeney picked it up and read it.

It said: _Sweeney, I need to talk to you about something. Love, Mrs. Lovett_." What could this woman possibly want? Why leave a note? He groaned and opened the door to go downstairs, he needed the blasted food Mrs. Lovett forgot to make. When Sweeney opened the shop door, he found her sipping her tea, she gave him a meek smile.

"Mornin' Mr. To-"

"Where's my breakfast?" he interrupted her.

"Im sorry Mr. T. I didn't make any, seeing as you slept a tad late and I didn't want to wake you…" her voice trailed off. She saw the look on his face as he glared at her. "Sorry" she said quietly. Sweeney went over to the kettle and poured a cup of tea. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" he sat down in booth and she joined him.

"Yes I did" she responded.

"Well, _whatever_ about woman?"

"H-have you been _feeling_ okay lately dear?"

"Yes why?" he said annoyed obviously.

"Well, its just… I don't think you been feeling like yourself lately and after the past few weeks of your little 'episodes' I think… maybe you should _talk_ to someone" she didn't want to anger him, and tried to put it in the nicest way possible, she didn't want to make him mad.

"A _shrink_?" he asked in disbelief. So now the daft woman thought he was crazy_ right_?

----------

So it was true. Mrs. Lovett did think Sweeney needed to talk to someone. The psychologist, Dr. Abott arrived one evening, in the upstairs shop along with Mrs. Lovett. "Mr. Todd dear, this is Dr. Abbott, he's here to help you."

"If any needs help its you" Sweeney was sitting in his chair, not looking up at the doctor or Mrs. Lovett. Dr. Abbott was a small squat little man. He wore glasses with squint, beady, little eyes and had a big curly beard. "Ehhemm, well Mr. Todd what seems to be on your mind lately?" a notepad with a quill and was ready to right things down.

"Nothing's the matter doctor." Sweeney said in monotone. He in his mind clearly knew that he was lying to the both of them.

"Hmmmm interesting." the doctor said, jotting something down on the piece of paper.

Sweeney groaned, he knew this wasn't going to be a happy evening.

"I take that you are a barber?"

"Yes"

He'd love to give that man a shave right about now.

"Now what things have you been angry about lately?"

"I already told you, nothing"

"Mrs. Lovett told me about your wife. What was her name?" Oh great, the doctor just _had_ to bring this up. "None of your business." Sweeney turned to face the doctor. "Well, has your wife's death had anything to do with your anger issues?"

"I told you _I don't have anger issues_, now will you please leave me alone, you have done enough trouble." Sweeney stood up and walked over to him.

"The patient seems to be unstable" the doctor wrote down what he said.

_Unstable?_ Sweeney thought, what was with this man? Sweeney was glaring so hard at the doctor. He just wouldn't shut up.

"Doctor, I thin' we should leave Mr. T alone for now. Come on, lets go down to me shop and I'll get you a nice, 'ot, juicy meat pie." Mrs. Lovett was thinking the psychiatrist thing wasn't helping. She tried to take him gently by shoulders but he shook her off.

Crazy man.

"Well I have one more question, does your angerness affect Mrs. Lovett in any way, shape or form?" the doctor asked eagerly. That last question really got to Sweeney. After what he had been thinking for the past few weeks. The doctor had no right to ask him such things after he told him to leave the shop immediately.

Sweeney took one look at the man and sized up to him face to face. He was much taller than Dr. Abbott who looked up at him frightfully. Sweeney Todd snatched his razor out of the holster.

"I told you, I dont have _any_ anger issues."

In less than five seconds, he watched the blood gush out of Dr. Abbott's neck. He wiped the blood that sprayed on his forehead.

Mrs. Lovett was in a state of shock, she was covered in blood. She knew Sweeney killed people for a fact, but she started thinking that this was getting out of hand. Dr. Abbott didn't actually do anything to Sweeney, but he drove him to an unbearable state of annoyance.

"Mr. Todd!" she shrieked.

"Get out" he said darkly. He didn't want to hear any of her chatter, she was the one who brought that shrink here in the first place.

"O' course I'll get out. This is becoming out of hand! I'm leaving you and taking Toby with me!" she said.

With that she ran out of the room leaving Sweeney there standing.

Dumbfounded.

_Have I really gotten out of hand?_ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sweeney, realizing his attitude around Mrs. Lovett. Its okay Sweeney dear, we all still love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter Six updated!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd dropped the razor on the floor of his shop.

_Have I really gotten out of hand?_ He thought again. He started to understand why Mrs. Lovett wanted to leave him in the first place. It wasn't really killing, well only partially of it. But Sweeney knew that he hadn't treated Mrs. Lovett right.

She agreed to help him in getting his revenge of the judge. She made the pies, cleaned his shirts and the pie shop _AND_ his tonsorial parlor. He treated her like his maid, and she never complained nor did he ever say a mere thank you.

She loved him and he was so thickheaded to realize how much she did. He couldn't let her leave. He knew what he had to do.

Not even thinking about the razor on the floor, he ran outside the shop door and down the steps into the pie shop. After a few turns he walked down the hallway towards Mrs. Lovett's bedroom. The only problem was, was that Toby was standing in front of the closed door. He was glaring at Sweeney.

"Out of the way boy." Sweeney said.

"Me name's Toby not boy."

"Whatever, just let me the bloody through."

"Mum doesn't want to see you, you've made 'er upset. What did you do?"

_If only he knew the situation upstairs of what actually happened. _

"None of your business, now let me through!" he shouted.

"No!" Toby said positioning and blocking more in front of the door.

"Out of the way boy!" Sweeney grabbed him and threw him to the side. Toby was quick to get up. He pushed Sweeney, trying to block him. But Sweeney quickly opened the door and tripped into the room. He quickly shut the door and turned the lock on the doorknob. Toby started banging against the door.

Sweeney turned to find Mrs. Lovett sitting at her vanity brushing out her curls. She was in her corset and bloomers. She took one look at Sweeney through the mirror and glared at him.

_She's still mad_, he thought. "I thought you were leaving."

"Course I am, whatever gave you the idea that I wasn't?"

"Why arent you packing, why aren't you even dressed?"

"Because I take the time to look nice, 'course its not like anyone ever notices." Sweeney felt bad, her words hit him. She suddenly got up from the vanity after fixing up her hair, went over to the armoire and looked through the rack of clothes. Sweeney walked over to her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Lovett, I-I"

"What?" she spun around.

"I-I'm sorry" he frowned. "For acting strange for the past few weeks." She turned back to the rack of clothes and furiously flipped through them.

"You know, I _honestly_ don't understand what's gotten into you. I can understand the killing people Mr. T. I mean, its wot we do, but with random people not doin' you any harm. I mean whats wrong with you? I mean, if you can't control your actions then what if its me or Toby next?" she asked.

"I would never do that!" he shouted.

"Well, I _don't_ even know!" she shouted back. "Its not just that, but its also the attitude. I know your not full of Mary sunshine but this attitude of yours is scaring me." she finally picked out a dress.

"I told you I was sorry, woman!" he said.

She shook her head.

"That's not enough… I'm really _afraid_ of you Sweeney. It might just be the best for me and Toby."

"Well, what in the bloody hell are we going to do about our enterprise?" he asked following her around the room as she packed various items into her luggage.

"Love, I came up with the idea meself, I think I can mange meself thanks."

After ten more minutes of questions, Mrs. Lovett was dressed with luggage in hand.

"What about me?"

"Well, wot about you?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Figure it out yourself." she said picking up the heavy luggage.

Sweeney felt an empty pit in his stomach.

She was _really_ going to leave him.

Why had he been so horrible to her before. She showed him nothing BUT loving kindness.

Without Mrs. Lovett, he felt terribly. He hated to say this, and he was REALLY going to hate to admit what he was about to say.

"Wait Nellie!"

_Nellie?_ Mrs. Lovett thought, he never called her Nellie before. She was silent, but only turned around slowly.

Sweeney walked over to her and took her by the shoulders.

He threw her against the door, and just then, pressed his soft, but cold lips against hers.

Mrs. Lovett dropped the luggage she was holding, as she was stood there im complete awe, for she let Mr. Sweeney Todd _kiss_ her. When she got her senses back. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his wavy black hair. He snaked his arm around her corseted body, but then broke the passionate kiss.

"Nellie, I-I love you. I wish I realized how much before, but I-I do." he stammered. "Please don't leave. I need you." His dark eyes, for the first time softened.

Mrs. Lovett soon found tears in her eyes. For the first time she thought she was actually, truly happy.

"I love you too Mr. Todd." she grabbed him, and this time Sweeney was the one who was thrown against the wall and kissed hard and passionately.

* * *

**A/N: OMG they fricken kissed! Who else is happy for them? I hope the ending didnt seem cheesy. Let me know what you think loves.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Loves! Back with another update! Updates are going to become slower because of school and everything else. But I am trying my best to update as soon as possible. Im having a lot of fun with this story. So anyway... here's chapter 7!!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had found her happiness in life.

She loved Sweeney with all her heart, and he did the same, even though he didn't show it.

Usually when she would engage herself in a conversation with him, he would just grunt as a reply. But that didn't upset Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney was being his usual self all the time and that's why she loved him so.

"Toby! Breakfast!" she called one morning.

The small boy came running from the living room and into the kitchen. He gave his mum a kiss on the cheek while she ruffled his hair. He sat down looking eager to start eating.

"What's for breakfast mum?" he asked, fork in one hand and knife in the other.

"Your favorite, pancakes!" she smiled at him.

"Yes!" he said with a look of happiness on his face.

"They're not ready yet, about another five minutes."

Surprisingly, Mr. Todd came down the steps and into the shop, he never usually came down to eat.

"Well, well you're up bright an' early Mr. T." she said cheerfully. "I'm makin' pancakes, you wan' some?"

He merely grunted, so Mrs. Lovett took that as a no. He came along side of her, getting a teacup from the cupboard and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"'ere you are Toby love, fresh cakes from the skillet." she handed him a plate of pancakes with strawberries on the side.

He devoured them quickly, eating so fast. Sweeney sat down next to him drinking his tea, he looked at Toby with a look of complete disgust.

_How can a human being eat like that?_ He thought in his head.

"Toby, stop eating so fast you'll choke!"

"Yesshh mum" he said with a mouth full.

_Ugh_, Sweeney thought and turned away from him. "Well I will see you both in a few, I 'ave to get ready to go to the market. Wanna go Mr. T?" she asked him.

"No, thank you pet" he said quietly.

"Ok well, see you in a few." With that she walked off to her room. No soon later Sweeney got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked him curiously.

"None of your business." Sweeney said in monotone and walked out of the kitchen.

He walked down the hall to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, the door was slightly cracked. He opened it quietly. Mrs. Lovett was sitting at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. She didn't hear Todd come in.

He appeared in the mirror and put his hands on her shoulders. She gasped for a second, but then chuckled. "Ooh! Mr. T! Gave me a fright you did. Did ya change yer mind 'bout coming to the market wit' me?" He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, and she blushed in return.

"No, but there is something that I've been wanting to do." he smirked at her through the mirror.

"Oh, not now Mr. T, mind you I still 'ave to get some stuff for the shop at the market."

"Please… it will be quick." he said, but she rolled her eyes at him in return

"We haven't had any time to spend together pet…" he frowned at her.

"I know, I know… what with the pie shop and your tonsorial parlor to run."

Suddenly Toby called from the kitchen. "Mummm!!!! There's no more maple syrup!!!"

Sweeney Todd groaned. "Coming love!" Mrs. Lovett called back.

"Don't forget the boy, there's _always_ the boy!" Sweeney glared underneath his brows. Mrs. Lovett got up and chuckled.

"Oh, Mr. T, don't worry about it. I was about to leave anyway." she went over to her wardrobe and put on her marketplace hat. It was small with peacock feathers. Sweeney particularly liked this one.

"Well, I'll see ya in a bit, love. Besides _where_ would he be if I wasn't _here_ for 'im?" she smiled.

_"Dead… if I could get my hands on him…"_ he said quietly for her not to hear him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter. Ive been having a bit of a writers block, and LIKE i said before: School is really interfering with everything, I dont really have enough time. But anyways about the story... Well Mr. T hates getting interupted by Toby. _Does he really mean what he says?????? _Read and Review!!**


End file.
